the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, In Twoleg-Place... Flower padded over to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Orpheus to Flower. 16:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Cleopatra and Zira were talking while Vitani was looking for someone to play with.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaac tried to catch a mouse. 17:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Pheobe pawed at a leaf, boredly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Isaac to Phoebe. 17:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) vitani came over to issac and pheobe."wanna play?"asked vitani.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, and sure." Pheobe responded to both of them. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak waited. 17:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) vitani saw a mouse and showed issac and pheobe it.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Issac yawned. 17:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Pheobe went into hunting crouch and stalked the mouse, but it scurried away, due to her tail bobbing in the air. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) vitani showed pheobe how to hunt better then vitanis brother kovu and pheobes sister asteria came by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Azul saw the kits and dashed towards them. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Issac padded away to go find Alyona. 17:30, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Kovu, Asteria, and Azul." Pheobe meowed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "hey there pheobe"said Asteria and kovu.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak chased after a mouse. 17:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "How do you know my name?" Azul asked Pheobe, blinking. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "lets play a game where we try to kill each other with our noses."said Kovu.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak overheard the kits' conversation after he caught the mouse. "Those cats are weird...." he whispered to his sister. 17:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Kovu heard issac and hit him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Are you crazy...?" Azul hissed at Kovu, a couple blue sparks flying from his paws. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I know your mum, Savara. She talks about you all the time." She tackled Kovu, keeping him away form Issak. "Whats wrong with you?" She spat. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "How do you know my ma?" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak hissed at Kovu and slashed at his face. "Asshole," he told the Kovu. 18:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Kovu then found a santa hat that a twoleg dropped.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Pheobe sighed and sat down. --- Savara licked her paws. --- Luciana padded around the alleys. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Isaak took his mouse back to the alley. --- Achilles said hello to Luciana. 19:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi." Luciana said. --- Pheobe decided to practice fighting. She padded up to a card board box and tore her claws through it. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" he asked her. 19:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Fine, you?" She replied.--- Pheobe stumbled backwards, giggling. _-- Marcus padded around. he was older and stronger now. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine as well," he replied. "I've learned English fast." 20:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Thats great!" She purred and agreed "So have I." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) A loud crash was heard in the distance. 20:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "What was that?" Luciana questioned, turning her head. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles approuched the source of the sound. It looked like a large egg had just fallen down from the sky. 20:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Um, what is that?" Luciana followed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know....." said Achilles. The egg began to hatch. 20:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Luciana blinked. "I think its hatching.." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles poked the egg and a silvery-white muzzle poked out of the egg. 20:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Luciana touched the muzzle and narrowed her eyes. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) A tiny white horse crawled out of the broken shell. It had a small horn on it's forehead. It licked Luciana on the head. 20:47, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Luciana giggled and stared up at it. "What is it?" She asked. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "I think it's a horse," said Achilles to the she-cat. He pointed at the horn on its head. "Not sure what that is though." 20:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm... I think I've heard something about this before, in fairy-tales. I think its a.... Unicorn." Luciana mewwed questioningly. She poked its leg. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn neighed and tried to nibble Luciana's fur. "I guess so," Achilles replied. "I guess we shoudl take it back to the alley." 20:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Luciana giggled and licked the unicorn on its snout. "Yeah." She replied. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles picked up the tiny unicorn and carried it to the alley. 21:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "So what are we going to do with him/her?" Luciana asked. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles shrugged. 21:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay